The Nnuduri Empire
The Nnuduri is a sentient race of insectoid creatures hailing from the planet of Klathori. The Nnuduri have endured a millenia of warfare and disease, eventually adapting to the increasing struggle of life and becoming stronger. Their history is long and brutal, but their values from these different eras are few. As Imperialists, they keep only one value near to them; the Philosophy of Expansion. They wish to grow throughout the galaxy and build an all-mighty empire that will rule over all life, unfortunately for them, they have had many setbacks. Atmospheric Vehicles The Nnuduri have an arsenal of vehicles of all types. Most are fast yet powerful yet lightly armored. *Nnuduri Ground-Breaker Tank *Nnuduri Screamer *Nnuduri Strider Buildings *Palace - City Hall. Where the Emperor rules. *Hive - Large domicile of the Nnuduri. *Commune Mall - Large centers where Nnuduri can have many different recreational activities. Space Craft *Vanguard Frigate *Arbiter Cruiser *Harbinger Carrier *Oracle Dreadnought *Omen Fighter Culture The Nnuduri have a strict caste system that they must follow. Depending on where they were born and who their parents are, Nnuduri can have very privileged or hardworking lives. No matter what they do, Nnuduri are absolutely prohibited from leaving their caste, forcing the workers to stay workers and the soldiers to stay soldiers until the day they die. They are forced to obey this not by the rules of the empire, but by the rules of their nature and instinct. Only recently have the Nnuduri taken an interest in science but their quick technological development shows an innate prowess with technology. Because of this, the Nnuduri have begun massive projects to create the most technologically advanced civilization in the history of the galaxy. It is known throughout the galaxy that the Nnuduri have an instinctive need to expand. Their need to grow their empire has often put them in danger, starting dozens of wars and unleashing a plague upon themselves. The only thing greater than their need to expand is their need to fight. Nnuduri are naturally very aggressive and don't share anything; territory, Spice, or candy. Worlds Planets under the control of the Nnuduri empire. *'Klathori' '-' Homeworld *Teiosk - Spice Colony *Alawan - Spice Colony *Shipur - Spice Colony *Reglof - Spice Colony *Xana - Military Colony *Nike - Military Colony *Jifari - Farm Colony *Debra-9 - Farm Colony *Shimiyah - Farm Colony *Frantara - Spice Colony *Nuzio-6 - Spice Colony *Arah - Conquered Territory: Hard Labor *Helia - Conquered Territory: Hard Labor *tritia - Conquered Territory: Spice Colony *Gulura - Conquered Territory: Steel Mine History Below is the history of the Nnuduri in chronological order. The Tribal Wars Early in their history, just after becoming sentient, the Nnuduri began coming together in groups and forming tribes. The first few decades were composed of what could be called peace, each tribe keeping to itself and hunting on it's own grounds. Eventually, however, a natural disaster changed everything. A massive meteor struck the planet and exterminated a large portion of all life on the planet, including the Nnuduri food source, Kulfur Beetles. With their food source dwindling, surviving tribes began expanding their territories to gain more hunting grounds. Eventually, the inevitable happened and tribal territories began to overlap one another. The Kulfur Beetles began to disappear and in need to get as much food as possible, the tribes clashed. For three centuries, the Nnuduri tribes fought each other for the food source which inevitably died. The search for food caused an immediate end to the conflict and a sudden migration by the tribes. Soon, the Nnuduri found themselves settling along coasts and learned how to fish. Age of Civilization After the Nnuduri tribes began to settle along the coasts, tribes began to merge with one another. One such case happened along the Oknoga Coast where the Ineth and Goltras tribes merged and formed Nnuthilia. Nnuthilia began assimilating every neighboring tribe along Oknoga and began increasing it's size by building larger, more sturdy structures to house the growing population. Soon, the first Nnuduri city was formed and it grew even larger. Meanwhile, other tribes were following Nnuthilia's foot steps and more cities began to grow allover Klathori, eventually becoming nations. With the increase of these growing nations, governments were formed to rule over the Nnuduri people. For two hundred years, the Nnuduri would see a time of civility and peace. War of Klathori Massive as they were, the Nnuduri nations would need a source of power. That power was Spice, a strange yet magnificent commodity for the Nnuduri people. The different nations set out to find large deposits of Spice scattered around the planet and as the nations began to grow and expand, their need for Spice increased. Unfortunately, every known Spice deposit had already been claimed by one nation or the next so shortages began popping up in some areas. As time went on, tension and stress increased and on one fateful day, the nation of Nnuthilia decided to mount an attack against it's nearest neighbor, Hulugai. Feeling that because they were the largest nation on the planet, they were more powerful, Nnuthilia mobilized 100 of their Ground-Breaker Tanks against Hulugai, the barely defended religious city. In less than a day, Hulugai surrendered and was required to pay Nnuthilia 50% of all their Spice. Other nations that witnessed this began to grow worried, fortifying all of their cities and deploying tank brigades to defend Spice mines. Nnuthilia contacted Noske next. They attacked and conquered the economic city within a matter of hours and Noske was forced into becoming the economic hub for Nnuthilia, producing more than 70 tons of Spice per day. The remaining nations, Juhen, Mannokai, and Lueth formed their own alliance and, in anger of Nnuthilia's growing size, attacked. What followed was the bloodiest Nnuduri vs. Nnuduri war in history which lasted for 20 years. The war ended when Nnuthilia finally conquered the remaining cities and changed it's name simply to the Nnuduri Empire. The Hulugai Rebellion After the war, a young Nnuduri named Kligerr took power. Klathori was under complete control of the Kligerr's empire. With Spice flow regulated and stabilized, the entire planet was somewhat content with their new lives. Peace was only stopped by the fact that many new oppressive laws were enacted to weaken Nnuduri rights and ensure that no uprisings for freedom would happen. Unfortunately, an uprising is exactly what occurred. In Hulugai, a band of rebels came together, taking refuge in the enormous sewer systems under the city, and planned an attack against the empire. Able to purchase a few Ground-Breakers and Screamers from private salesmen, and recruit enough angered and impoverished citizens to their cause, the Hulugai Rebels were ready to enact their plan. Their first attack, a direct attack against the capital city, ended in failure. Hundreds were lost but the rebels didn't give up hope. Deciding to stick with guerrilla tactics, the rebels were able to deal out a few body blows to the empire before their leader, Rovan, was captured. Enduring extreme tortures for as long as he could, Rovan finally broke and disclosed the location of rebel HQ. What followed was a blood bath in which almost rebel was killed with the exception of a few lucky ones who escaped during the confusion. Rovan was publicly executed the very next day. The Space Age And The Bringing of Peace After nearly 80 years of living under the strict rule of Kligerr, the ruler of the empire. The Nnuduri finally found peace when Fidan, Kligerr's greatest general, overthrew him and became emperor. Under Fidan, many of the strict laws were lifted and an emphasis on science was created. Fidan started the first Nnuduri space program, NSEAR, or Nnuduri Space Exploration And Research. NSEAR developed the very first Nnuduri space craft, the Vanguard, which erected the very first off-world colony in Nnuduri history. With the Nnuduri's expansion into space, more Spice was discovered (to the relief of many). More mining colonies were established throughout the solar system and the Spice shortage was finally completely over. As time went on and technologies improved, space flight became updated to a point beyond Fidan's wildest dreams. Soon, more classes of ships were developed, all with different purposes, and Fidan set his sight on expanding outward into the galaxy. The Age of Expansion The Nnuduri quickly began to expand from their home system. Early expansion depended on trade with nearby galactic empires which were quickly purchased by Fidan's own empire. They ran into problems too as they ran into many fanatical empires the further they grew out. The most notable of these was the Habrakari Empire. The Habrakari were religious fanatics who worshiped the deity Spode and were known for their many crusades against rival empires.The Habrakari demanded that the Nnuduri convert to their religion or die. What resulted was multiple Nnuduri fleets attacking Habrakari colonies with Gravitation Waves. The defeat of the Habrakari left the Nnuduri with dozens of new worlds in their territory but it also caused worry among other galactic empires. Category:Species